Earth Gem
by zeroendtimes
Summary: A Steven Universe au in which Amethyst is raised as a human after the diamonds corrupt all other gems on Earth (sorta). Whatever the tag says, this story is not complete


"Gah! Amethyst, are you ok?"

"I'll go get some help!"

Amethyst slowly opened her eyes. The Big Donut came to view. Then, Lars standing over her, freaking out. Sadie had already left to find someone. Find... help? Why? She was virtually indestructable. And even if her physical body were destroyed, it was really no big deal. As long as her gem was there, she'd come back. She peered down her shirt to check its status

Uh oh.

She jumped up, grabbed Lars by the shirt collar, and started shaking him vigorously.

"LARS! LARS! LAAAAAARS!"

"What! What is it!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SAY SOMETHING COHERENT!"

Before Amethyst could manage, the door swung wide open. In burst Sadie, practically dragging Greg Universe behind her.

"Wow, this must be serious," said Greg, "you guys never come to me for stuff like this."

Sadie was reluctant.

"This... is different."

Amethyst was standing behind the counter, still gripping Lars' shirt, fear written all over her face.

Greg began to panick.

"Amethyst, what happened?"

She released Lars.

She paused a moment, staring at Greg in shock, then slowly pulled her shirt collar down, revealing her cracked gem.

Amethyst wasn't a normal kid. She came from a strange, desolute place called the Kindergarten. She was a small, purple girl with a gem in her chest. She was for all intents and purposes, indestructable, and could eat virtually anything (not that she wouldn't feel the aftereffects).

The point is...

Greg had zero clue how to go about raising her. Ever since he'd taken her in after finding her wandering Beach City alone, he had done his best being her parent. He had tried to raise her just like any other human child. But somethings, there's just no preparing for.

They couldn't take her to a doctor. He didn't have healthcare, and she wasn't even a citizen.

There weren't exactly any "home remodies" for her ailment either, at least, none he could find online.

He decided to just keep watch over her in his van for a while and hope it would go away.

Long story short

It didn't.

Within a couple hours, she was speaking backwards. Her eyes were bulging and unfocused. Her body was a complete mess. limbs all over the place, glitching? Could she do that?

The only solution left was the old temple on the fenced off area of the beach. Greg was certain from the day he met Amethyst, that it had something to do with what she was. It was a humanoid being with gems in different placements on its body. Gems! Certainly a lot more than Amethyst, but still, it was the closest thing on this planet, as far as he knew.

He didn't wait for the cover of night. There was no gurantee she would last that long.

He had to go now.

Amethyst was aware of all that was happening, and now her and Greg were inside the weird goddess temple thing.

She'd always been curious about it, but not so much to risk being spotted by its occupents, assuming that whoever owned that thing was crazy, and would most definitely try to kill Greg, or Lars, or Sadie (they wouldn't dare mess with Amethyst, of course). Added to that, the fact the entrance happened to be boarded off was intensely unsettling, seeing as it appeared to be a large gaping hole resting in whatever goddess it portrayed's many hands. Oh, and the trespassing fee was like, 500 bucks.

Despite all this, the temple goddess having gems embedded in its body was not lost on her.

Greg had driven his van straight into the boarded off entrance. Turns out, the wood was pretty rotten and easy to break. That wasn't the problem. Their current obstacle was an average sized blue door, with five gems inside a star decorating it. One of the gems looked a whole lot like Amethyst's.

Maybe it was Amethyst's.

As she thought this, the door opened from the center. The edges appeared to be covered in a purple gooey substance.

Greg did not hesitate. He got out of the van, and ran straight into the huge, empty room, carrying Amethyst (not an easy task). Her room lead to another room filled with towers of water that looked and functioned like layers of a cake, the top platform trickling down to the lower ones.

"Nyag!"

Greg fell, and now the two were heading down an enormous waterfall, dangerously fast.

 _Crack._

Amethyst assumed Greg had broken something, but was a bit preoccupied at the moment. She was now in a room with red walls, and veinlike structures everywhere, with small, sparkling object flowing through them. In the middle of it all, was a pool of lava. It was even more massive than the two other rooms.

But the most amazing thing, or _things_ , were floating right above Amethyst's head.

 _Bubbles_

Hundreds of them. Thousands?

All gems like her. Maybe they could help?

One stood out the most.

A red bubble, with a pink gem inside. A diamond? Amethyst thought. It was intensely alluring.

She hopped over to it. Her arms and other leg dragging behind her. Managing to bring it down with her foot, she gathered her arms back up and gently squeezed the bubble.

 _Pop._

Amethyst placed the gem onto the floor, _very carefully,_ as to avoid cracking it.

She waited a few moments in great anticipation.

And then

The gem started to glow.


End file.
